The Lion King: Long Live the King
by Simba'92
Summary: What if Scar's plan was a complete failure and Simba and Mufasa lived normal lives. This is my first fanfiction. Warning: Adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Plan Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. The Lion King is owned by Disney.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lion King: Long Live the King<strong>_

_By Simba'92_

Chapter 1: Plan Failure

"Mufasa, quick, stampede… in the gorge, Simba's down there," said Scar. "Simba," said Mufasa. Scar and Mufasa ran to Simba's aid. Zazu spots Simba, "There! There on that tree!" "Hold on, Simba," Mufasa said. The branch that Simba is holding on to breaks and he goes flying into the air. Mufasa rushes toward him and catches Simba in the air. Mufasa places Simba on a rock and climbs on just before a wildebeest runs past. "No," Scar shouted. After they were safely out of the gorge, Mufasa asked, "What were you doing down there?" "I... I was waiting for you and Uncle Scar," Simba answered. Mufasa and Simba stared at Scar. "Well... I was going to get you, Mufasa because I wanted you two to have a bonding time." "But then, the stampede – I had to run for help," said Scar. "Very well," said Mufasa. Simba, Mufasa and Zazu begin to move toward Pride Rock while Scar stays behind.

"I cannot believe that my plan was a complete failure," Scar said to himself. Banzai, Shenzi and Ed come out of hiding. "So, what are we going to do now, boss?" Banzai asked. "I will come up with another plan and wait until the time is right. Then we will strike!" Scar answered.

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock, Rafiki helps treat Mufasa's wounds from the stampede. "RROOOAAARRR!" "There, I have healed your wounds," said Rafiki. "Thank you, old friend," Mufasa said kindly. "Now, remember to get some rest," the old mandrill reminded him. "I will," he said while getting into a comfortable position. He drifted off to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito and Kipenzi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel' and Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one.'

Chapter 2: The Day After

_At Pride Rock_

Simba wakes up to a cream-colored cub shouting, "SIMBA, SIMBA!" "Hi Nala," Simba replied. "I was so worried about you…," said Nala. "Ahem," said an unknown voice. "Oh, and so was everyone else," she finished. Simba looks over to see three lion cubs off to the side looking at him. "How are you feeling," asked the dark brown cub. "I'm feeling ok. Thanks Chumvi," answered Simba. "That's great," said the caramel-brown cub named Kula. "So do you want to go out and play," asked the yellow-orange cub. "Yea, let's go," Simba exclaimed. "I going to ask that, Tojo," said Nala. "Sorry," said Tojo. They all run out to the open grassland.

"Simba, where are you going," called Sarabi. "Hi Mom, we're going out to play," he answered. "Be careful," she reminded him as he continued after his friends. Finally, after catching up with them he noises in the bushes. He looks to see what it is and what jumps out are three lion cubs: a gold-orange cub named Kicho, a dark blonde cub named Kipenzi and a brown cub named Kito. "Hi guys," exclaimed Kinipela. "Hi Kicho, Kito and Kipenzi," said Nala. "What are you playing," asked Kito. "We're playing hide-and-seek," answered Simba. "I love hide-and-seek," said Kipenzi excitedly. "Simba, you're it," said Tojo. "Ok," he said.

The cubs scattered around the field. Simba starts counting "1, 2, 3…" "I know this will be a great spot to hide," Kicho thought as he runs behind a bush. Soon after, he hears someone coming and runs into him. It was Kipenzi, who after realizing who she had ran into, started to blush. "Oh..… I am sorry, I'll find somewhere else…" she started to say. "No, it's ok," he said, blushing as well. In the distance they heard, "Ready or not, here I come." After a long time, they hear Simba say, "I've found everyone except Kicho and Kipenzi." "Why not have everyone look for them," answered Chumvi. All the cubs begin to search for them, looking around every rock, tree, cave and bush. After a while, they are finally found. "What the…" said Kito in shock. "Why are you hiding _together_," she asked jealously.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 is finished with more coming soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito and Kipenzi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel' and Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one.'

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter

Chapter 3: Dreams

"What the…" said Kito in shock. "Why are you hiding _together_," she asked jealously. "Oh, wait you two were cuddling together weren't you?" Kicho and Kipenzi both blushed. "We… we weren't… we weren't doing that," Kipenzi said shyly. "Come on guys, it's time for us to head back," said Simba.

_Back at Pride Rock_

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," said Kicho to a light brown lioness and a tan-colored lion with a black mane. "Hello son," said Kicho's mother. "Good night," said Nala. In the distance, they hear Sarafina say, "Nala, it's time for you to go to sleep too." "I'm coming," she said. Nala runs over to her mother. "Shh, I just put your brother to sleep," she whispered while looking back at the bright cream-yellow cub that was fast asleep. "But, Mheetu is younger than me," she protested. "You are still young and we all need our sleep," she said. Nala laid on the ground, yawned and fell asleep. She began to dream.

She saw Simba, but he looked older with his mane coming in. She had this funny feeling about him. All of a sudden, Nala remembered what Zazu said a couple of days ago _"Look at you two… Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savanna… One day you two are going to be married."_ She looked at him and he said, "I love you Nala." She awoke startled, look around and wondered if anyone else was having weird dreams.

Kipenzi was dreaming about what happened today while playing hide-and-seek. _I started to blush when I ran into him. "Oh...… I am sorry, I'll find somewhere else…" she started to say. "No, it's ok," he said, blushing as well._ _"I've found everyone except Kicho and Kipenzi." "Why not have everyone look for them,"__"What the…" said Kito in shock. "Why are you hiding together," she asked jealously. "Oh, wait you two were cuddling together weren't you?" Kicho and Kipenzi both blushed. "We… we weren't… we weren't doing that," Kipenzi said shyly._ She did not want admit it, but both Kicho and her knew they had a crush on each other. Kipenzi imagined confessing her love to him. They kissed for the first kiss time as the dream ended.

Kito was dreaming about Kicho and herself as preteen lions. Kicho came up to her and said, "I'm not in love with Kipenzi. I'm really madly in love with _you_." "I'm in love with you too," Kito said as she licked his cheek. Kicho began to licked her neck and down. Kito began to gasp from enjoyment. Eventually, he reached her most sensitive area and began to lick rapidly. Her gasps became moans of pleasure. Kicho stuck his penis inside her vagina as she gave a long moan of pleasure. "Oh yeah, faster… harder!" she exclaimed. He thrusted faster and faster going in deeper each one. "OH YEAH," she moaned. "MY PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND WET!" "OH KICHO… I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" "OH MY GOSH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Kito roared. "I'M ABOUT TO REACH MY CILMAX," Kicho exclaimed. "Oh! Oh, that's right, you cum inside me!" "I want to bear your cubs and give birth to them," she moaned. Kito's dream ended and she slept for the rest of the night with a smile full of pleasure on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Conflict

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito and Kipenzi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel' and Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one.

Warning: sexual content in this chapter

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Conflict<span>

_A few weeks later_

In the early morning, Mufasa and Sarabi were alone at Pride Rock together. Mufasa asked, "What do you want to do?" "The cubs are enjoying themselves at the water hole," said Sarabi. "Why don't we have some enjoyment, ourselves," she said seductively. She lies down on the cave floor with her leg spread out to show him her dripping wet pussy. He began to licked her neck and down. Sarabi purred with delight. He licked and sucked on her nipples. She began to gasp from enjoyment. Eventually, Mufasa reached her most sensitive area and began to lick rapidly. Her gasps became moans of pleasure. He stuck his penis inside her vagina as she gave a long moan of pleasure. She could feel his penis growing larger inside her. He thrusted faster and faster was going in deeper within her. She felt her vagina was throbbing because it was so tight. "MY PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND WET!" she moaned. Sarabi felt a rush of pleasure that made her so horny she shouted, "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Her juices came with such force that it covered the cave floor. "OH MY GOSH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Sarabi roared. "I'M ABOUT TO REACH MY CILMAX," exclaimed Mufasa as he thrusted his penis in further into Sarabi. She pulled him in even further into her womb to have him release his seeds. He cumed inside her womb and Sarabi moaned in pleasure. The lion and lioness gasped together in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, the cubs were playing at the water hole when they heard a sound from the grasses. "Hey, let's see what it is," Simba said. A meerkat and a warthog jump out the grasses screaming. "Please, don't eat me," pleaded the meerkat. "Yea," said the warthog. "Eat Pumbaa," finished the meerkat. "Hey," said Pumbaa. "We're not going to eat you," said Kipenzi. "Oh good," said the meerkat relived and continued, "My name is Timon," said the meerkat. "And my name is Pumbaa," said the warthog. "So, what are your names," asked Pumbaa. "My name is Tojo," answered Tojo. "I'm Chumvi," answered Chumvi. "Kula," Kula answered kindly. "Kito," said Kito sweetly. "Kipenzi," said Kipenzi. "Kicho," said Kicho. "I'm Nala," answered Nala. "I'm Simba," answered Simba proudly. "Well, we best be moving on," Timon said. "Ok, bye," said the cubs as the two walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Pride Rock<em>

"Well, there is nothing wrong them staying with us," said Sarabi. "No, there is not," said Mufasa looking at the meerkat and the warthog. "Very well, you may stay," said Sarabi. "Thank you," said Timon and Punbaa.


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprise

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito and Kipenzi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel' and Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one.'

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: A Surprise <span>

_A few weeks later_

Mufasa notices that Sarabi has been sick for a while and decides to talk to her about it, "Sarabi, what is wrong?" "Are you sick," the king asked. "No," the queen said. "Something wonderful, I'm pregnant," said Sarabi. Mufasa smiled. "We must tell Rafiki,"said Mufasa. "Zazu, tell Rafiki that we have good news for him," Mufasa instructed. "Yes, sire," said Zazu and flew off to get Rafiki.

A while passed before any sight of Zazu and Rafiki were seen. "Look, there they are," said Sarafina as they came into sight. "So, I hear you want me to take a look at Sarabi," said Rafiki. He feels around Sarabi's body, stops and feels her belly and says, "Yes, she is pregnant. Congratulations, Mufasa." "Simba, you have a sibling coming," Sarabi thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Birth

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi and Almasi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one' and Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond.'

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Birth<span>

_Several months later_

It started out like a normal day for the pride, but it would not end normal. The cubs were playing rear Pride Rock and the lionesses were comforting a very pregnant Sarabi. "Oh. Oh….. OH! OWWHH!" exclaimed Sarabi. "What's wrong," asked a concerned lioness. "The cub…. THE CUB IS COMING," she roared. "I'll get Mufasa," said Kito's mother. "Zazu get Rafiki," said Sarafina. "Oh, of course, I'll get Rafiki," said a shocked Zazu as he flew off to get him. "I'll get the cubs," said Sarafina as she ran off to get them.

Finally, after everyone present Sarabi was going into labor, "now, remember what you must do," Rafiki began to say calmly before be interrupted by Sarabi, "I KNOW WHAT TO DO," she roared, "THIS ISN'T MY FIRST CUB YOU KNOW!" Sarabi pushed with all her might. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" "The cub is almost out," said one of the lionesses. Sarabi gave one last push and cub came out. The cub had fur that was a mix of its mother's dark beige and its father's golden-brown. The cub had reddish-brown eyes like its father. "The cub is a girl," said Rafiki. "What will you name her," asked Nala. Mufasa and Sarabi looked at each other and said, "Almasi." "Come meet your new younger sister, Simba," said Sarabi. Simba walked over happily to meet his sister. "Hi," Simba said, "I'm your big brother."


	7. Chapter 7: Presentation

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi and Almasi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one' and Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond.'

Chapter 7: Presentation

The early morning sun was rising above the savanna as the animals gathered at Pride Rock. Rafiki climbed up to the top of Pride Rock. The old mandrill walked over to the cave where Sarabi was hold her new daughter with Mufasa at her side. Rafiki took one of his gourd fruits, broke it and put the fruit's juice on Almasi's forehead. He picked her up, walked over to the edge of Pride Rock and thrusted Almasi into the air. The animals cheered and bowed to the new princess.

From his cave, Scar saw the presentation taking place, "How can I get rid of Simba with that new cub in the way," he asked himself. "Just get rid of them both," answered a sinister voice. A pale tanish-brown furred lioness with a dark brown stripe that was very pregnant stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Zira," said Scar. "So, what's your plan," Scar hissed. "Strike at Mufasa's heart," she answered. "Kill Simba first, his daughter second and _Sarabi _third," he finished. "Exactly," Zira chuckled. "That's why I love you," Scar said as they laughed sinisterly.


	8. Chapter 8: New Plan

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi and Almasi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one' and Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond.'

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: New Plan<span>

_Several months later_

The steam from the geysers in the elephant graveyard made Scar appear out of nowhere to Banzai, Shenzi and Ed freighting them, "Hello," he said. "AH," they screamed. "Um, hi Scar," said Banzai. "So, what are you here for," asked Shenzi. "To you my new plan to kill Simba, of course," he answered. Scar jumped down from the high rock he was sitting on to be on the same level as the hyenas. "Simba is almost a teenager, which means Daddy isn't going to help him as much as he used to," Scar said grinning. "I'll place bait in the gorge for him to rescue and then I will cue you to send in the stampede," he said laughing evilly. Banzai, Shenzi and Ed join in.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi and Sadiki.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond' and Sadiki means 'trust, believe.'

Warning: Rape and sexual content

Chapter 9: Confrontation

A preteen Kicho walks up to a preteen Kito, "Kito, I have something to tell you," he said. Kito then realized, it was just like her dream. _Flashback:_ _"I'm not in love with Kipenzi. I'm really madly in love with you." "I'm in love with you too," I said as I licked his cheek. End of flashback._ "What is it, Kicho," she asked. He looked around to see if they were alone. "I'm _not_ in love with Kito," he said. "What?" Kito said frowning. "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Kipenzi," he said. "It's ok," she said shedding a tear and looked away. Kicho comes up next to her to comfort her.

_Kito stops crying, jumps on him and begins to lick his penis. "Ah, what are… you doing," he gasped between moans. "If I can't have you, no one can," she shouted. She stared at his erection for a moment and then pushed it into her dripping wet pussy. "Ah," Kito moaned. The pain from her hymen being broken was lessened because of the pleasure she felt and the hate she had for Kipenzi. She thrusted his penis faster and deeper inside herself until she cumed, "YES! OH, YES, THAT FELT AMAZING!" "No," Kicho said as he hit his orgasm. "Yes, Kicho, cum inside me," she said. "I want you. I want your cubs," Kito said._

Kito wished she done that, but she didn't. "I always knew you two liked each other that's why I always tried to catch the two of you the act," she said. "Well, you always did," Kicho replied. She continued, "I guess… I just wish I could change spots with her. So, I could feel the way she feels with you and she can feel the way I feel. Not being able to express your feelings toward the one you like and they don't express them back. It's… (sigh)… just… heartbreaking." Kito heard silence after this and turned around to see Kicho and little farther behind him, Kipenzi, which both of them had saddened face. "How much did you hear," she asked. "All of it," Kipenzi said. "You must think I'm terrible," Kito said. "No, I'm terrible. I am so sorry," she continued, "I didn't realize you have gone through so much pain and suffering all these years." Kipenzi walked up to her and said, "It's not too late." "What do you mean," she asked. Kicho spoke up, "There is a cub we grew up with feels just like you, except… he is in love with you." Kito's eyes widen. "What? Who? Who is it! Tell me," she said excitedly. "Well, follow me and you'll find out," he said as he walked away. Kito ran after him with Kipenzi not far behind.

* * *

><p>It was mid-day, when Simba saw Nala at the water hole; he saw a white flower nearby and picked it. He walked up to her, "Hi Nala." "Hi Simba," she responded. "I have something to tell you," he said. She looked directly at him and said, "Ok, what's up?" "I like you," he said. "No, it's more than that, you're in love with me," Nala replied. "Yes, I love you," said Simba showing her the flower. "Oh, Simba," she said blushing. She gave him a lick on the cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>After searching for a few hours, Kicho, Kipenzi and Kito find the lion they were looking for. It was alion with reddish-brown fur, a dusky-brown underbelly, the beginning of a dark brown mane and green eyes. Kito knew he looked familiar and then, she remembered who it was. She walked up to the preteen lion and said, "Sadiki." The lion began to blush, "Um… oh… Hi Kito, I haven't seen you in while." "So, is it true you like me," she asked. Still blushing, he answered, "Yes, it is true." Kito licked his face and Sadiki is surprised by this. "Aw, that's sweet," Kipenzi said. "Hey, I have something to say to you, too," Kicho said. "I love you," he said licking her.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia and Safina.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Discovery<span>

The sound of cubs' giggling and laughter could be heard throughout the Pride Lands. The young princess, Almasi, loved playing with her friends and cousins. "Hey! Hatari," she said as he splashed water at her. She splashed water back the golden cub. Almasi's cousins joined in the fun. She had three cousins; a dusky-brown female cub named Fela, a tanish-brown female cub named Zina and a dusky, reddish-brown male cub named Nuka. They splashed water at each other as her other friend joined in. A gray female cub with a silver stripe down her back splashed Zina. "Hey, Makini," she said. Two goldenrod female cubs laughed as they splashed each other. "Safia," one cub exclaimed, one of the two cubs; who had a hair tuft stopped. "Safina," another said, the other cub looked in that direction. "I told you that wasn't Safina," said the one cub. "Well, I still can't understand how you tell them apart," said the other. "I know what my best friend looks like," Almasi said as she walked up to Safia, "even when she is sitting next to her sister." "Hey, Almasi," said a voice that came from behind her. She turned around to see Mheetu standing behind her. "Oh…," the young princess said blushing, "Hi Mheetu." "What are we playing," he asked. "We're playing in the water," she replied. "Hey,"Makini said as she backed into Mheetu after being splashed. Mheetu falls and roll down on top of Almasi. Both of them become bright red and Mheetu gets off of Almasi. "Sorry…," he said. Almasi quickly replied, "No… It's ok. It was an accident." "Well, I should get going," she said changing the subject. "See you later," he said. "Bye," she said.

Almasi's face was still pink after saying good-bye to Mheetu when Makini and Safia walked up to her. "I'm so sorry about knocking into Mheetu," Makini said. "It's ok, accidents can happen," Almasi said. "It looked like you both were really embarrassed," Safia interjected. "What," Almasi asked as she felt her face go from pink to bright red. "You know what, I think Safia right. You two _did_ look embarrassed," Makini stated. All of sudden, it clicked with Safia, "Wait…," she started. "Do you….. Like him," she asked excitedly. Almasi went from bright red to dark red. "_What_," Makini said. "You have a _crush_ on Mheetu," she exclaimed. "Well…. you see we are really…. good friends," Almasi said shyly. "But, you think of him as being more than that," Safia said. "I think he feels that same way about you," she finished. "You really think so," Almasi said. "Yes, definitely," her friends said together. The young princess smiled at her friends and began to walk back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it has taken so long to put this chapter up, I've been thinking about future chapters and how it will line up with the plot. I was originally going to have Almasi with Mheetu, but then I started to get ahead of myself with thinking of the future.<p>

I will try to get the next chapter up soon.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11: Stampede

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia and Safina.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'

***Note: This chapter contains part of the original plot from _The Lion King_ when Mheetu was still a part of the script. The scene is when a teenage Simba must save Mheetu from a stampede of wildebeests. Scar does this in an attempt to kill them. So, even though the scene is not mine, the outcome and my original characters'dialogue are my own.***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Stampede <span>

_A few weeks later_

"Uncle Scar, Why are we in the gorge," Almasi asked as her voice echoed through the canyon. "I have a surprise for you and Simba," he said. "Will I like it," she asked. "Almasi, it's to die for," he answered smiling. Scar walked all the way to the other end of the gorge to where Mheetu stood and told him to stay put as he went to get Simba.

Above the gorge, as the hyena trio waited for Scar's signal, Banzai asked, "Why is the lioness's brother the bait?" "I don't know. Why don't you ask Scar," Shenzi answered. Scar appeared and gave the signal. "Alright, let's go," she said. The three came out of hiding and began to attack the wildebeest herd. The herd ran over the edge and into the gorge, Mheetu had a shocked look on his face. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Scar was running to find Simba and bring him to Mheetu. After traveling quite far, Scar finally found Simba with Nala. "Simba, quick, stampede in the gorge, Mheetu is down there," said Scar. "Mheetu," said Nala. Simba and Nala run after Scar to the gorge and begin to search for Mheetu. "There he is," Nala said seeing him running away from the wildebeest. Simba ran down to the bottom of the gorge to help Mheetu when he was struck by a wildebeest. He begins to stand up, only to be struck down again. Scar, who was following Simba's progress, was glad that his plan was working.

Almasi was on the other side of the gorge when the stampede started, she didn't know what was going on at the other side until she saw it. Almasi ran as fast as she could. Scar, who had gone ahead to see what was happening with Almasi. He saw her struggling to keep ahead of the stampede and also saw Mheetu not far behind with Simba nowhere in sight. "Excellent," he said grinning.

Mheetu saw someone or something ahead of him in the stampede, but he didn't know what it was. As he approached it, he thought it looked like a young female cub and then he realized that it was Almasi! "Almasi," Mheetu shouted. "Mheetu," she said right before he pushed her out of the way of a wildebeest. "Come on," he said to her leading the way through the stampede. "He saved my life," Almasi thought as she ran. Mheetu, who was ahead of her, narrowly missed being kicked by a wildebeest, "and risking his own life to do it." The stampede and the cubs were getting closer to the end of the gorge and the river. Almasi caught up and went ahead of Mheetu when she was hit multiple times by several wildebeest. She was given a blow to the head and with enough force to throw her into the river. "No," Mheetu said. Looking at the strong current of river and how deep it was, he would never be able to swim in it. Simba had finally reached him, picked him up and brought him to safety. After the stampede had died down, he began searching for his younger sister in the river. After a long time searching with no success, Simba realized it was too late. His sister, Almasi, the princess was dead.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Dead or Alive

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'In Greek, Kadi means 'pure.' In Latin, Danica means 'morning star.'

Warning: sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Dead or Alive<span>

Almasi awoke and looked around her. She was laying at the edge of a river with jungle all around her. She could see a waterfall high above her on a cliff. "Where am I," she wondered as she stood up. "Am I dead," Almasi continued, "Is this the place where all the past rulers and _future rulers_ of the Pride Lands go when they die?" she looked down at herself and noticed many cuts and bruises. "Or am I _alive_," she asked herself looking back up at the waterfall. Almasi was walking in the jungle for a short time when she bumped into two lions that looked a little older than her. "Oh," said the snow white female cub. "Who are you," said the tan male cub. "We shouldn't worry about that now. It looks like you're hurt, come with us and we can give you some medicine," said the female cub.

Almasi followed the two cubs to their home. "Here, this should heal those cuts," said the female cub putting an herb of some-sort on the cuts. "Ah," Almasi said. "It will sting for little while," she said. "So, who are you and where did you come from," asked the male cub calmly. "My name is Alamsi and I'm from the Pride Lands," she answered. "_The Pride Lands_, but that is all the way across the desert. Unless, you survived the fall from the waterfall which I am guess you did," he said. "Yes, I did," Almasi said. "Who are you," she asked. "My name is Danica," said the female cub. "My name is Kadi," the male cub said. "Why are you not with your pride," Almasi asked them. "A tyrant king took over our land. So, many of us decided to leave the Grass Lands which I guess you can call the Dry Lands now," said Kadi. "I'm so sorry," said Almasi. "It's ok," Danica said.

Later on that night, Danica and Kadi gave her a place to sleep which was quite far from theirs. "We thought it would be good if you had your own space. It would seem more private," said Danica. "Come to us if you need anything," said Kadi. "Thanks," Almasi said. "Night," they said. "Good night," she replied.

She laid down on the jungle floor and looked the stars. "I wonder what is happening at Pride Rock," she thought. They were all probably mourning her death; Simba feeling terrible about losing his younger sister, Mufasa and Sarabi losing their only daughter, Safia losing her best friend and _Mheetu_….. Losing a friend and…. His love, crush and… _**mate**_. "We could have been. If only I had done something to tell him how I felt about him," she thought. "Mheetu, I…. love you," Almasi said shedding a tear. All of sudden, Almasi felt a strange sensation in the lower region of her body, she turned over looked down. She saw her second pair of lips weren't their normal color and became concerned. She touched the area around it, feeling how sensitive it was and pleasurable. Almasi touched the pink lips, a rush of pleasure came and she stuck two of her paw's toes into her vagina. She increased the speed and the number of toes from two to three to four to all five toes in her little pussy. "AAHHH," she moaned. "Oh, yes! It is so WET," she cried. The sensation was too much for her to handle. She reached her climax and cumed all over the place. "That was amazing! Now all I want is Mheetu inside me," Almasi said excitedly. _"Who's Mheetu,"_ asked Danica.

Almasi froze; she was caught in the act. "What did you hear," she asked facing her. "Everything, it's kind of hard not to when you're yelling so loud," Danica said. Almasi looked away ashamed. "Of course," she continued, "it is hard for someone like Kadi to hear anything at night since he sleeps like a rock." Almasi looked back at Danica and smiled. She smiled back and asked, "You want to talk about it?" "Sure," Almasi answered. They stayed up most of the night talking about their lives and many other things, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Originally, when Danica discoveries Almasi fingering herself she was suppose to join in and turn it into lesbian sex. But, I decided against it and I think I made the right decision.<p>

Please review


	13. Chapter 13: The News

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'In Greek, Kadi means 'pure.' In Latin, Danica means 'morning star.'

Answers to Questions:

DJ: Personally, I was thinking that Almasi was close to 8 months = 15 years. I guess I should have been more clear beforehand. Sorry about that.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: The News<span>

_Earlier that day_

When Simba, Nala and Mheetu returned to Pride Rock from the gorge, they went to Mufasa and Sarabi. "Simba, Nala and Mheetu, what is it," the kind king asked. They looked at him saddened. "What is wrong," he asked. Simba answered, "It's Almasi, Dad." He sighed and said, "She's dead!" Mufasa and Sarabi's cheerfulness was gone and was replaced by shock and sadness. "No, it can't be…" Mufasa said. "How," Sarabi asked her son. "She was killed in a stampede of wildebeest and drowned in the Zuberi River," he answered. "No. No, no, no, NOOOO," she cried leaning on Mufasa. "Zazu, gather the rest of the pride in front of Pride Rock. Tell them I have some bad news," the king said and Zazu flew off.

After everyone had gathered in front of Pride Rock, Mufasa stood at the bottom of it for everyone to hear the news. "There has been a tragic loss for us today," he began to say. "We have lost our princess, Almasi. She had lived a very short life, but she will live on in our hearts and memories as a playful, kind and adventurous young cub," he finished. Everyone mourned the cub. Nala tried to comfort Mheetu. As she did this, Mheetu was thinking about Almasi. "Why couldn't I save her," he thought shedding a tear. He saw Safina comforting Safia, who was crying. Farther away from Pride Rock, Rafiki looked at the picture of Almasi he made the day she was born and smears it.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Plot

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'In Greek, Kadi means 'pure.' In Latin, Danica means 'morning star.'

Answers to Questions:

Jonny2b: Not sure exactly, maybe he blamed the hyenas.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: The Final Plot<span>

_In the Elephant Graveyard_

Scar looked over his hyena army with pride. "This will be our victory," Scar roared. "Simba, his friends and Almasi's former friends will be leaving soon for mating reasons and leaving only the older members of the pride back at Pride Rock," he said. "That is when we attack and kill Mufasa. Then, when Simba returns, we will ambush him and his friends." "Ya," Banzai shouted. "Finally, when I kill Simba, I will be _KING_," Scar roared. He laughed with pride as the hyenas joined in.

* * *

><p>I know it's a short chapter, but I am currently writing the next one.<p>

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15: Back  From the Dead

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'In Greek, Kadi means 'pure.' In Latin, Danica means 'morning star.'

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Back From the Dead<span>

_A few days later_

"We're going to the oasis," all the young adult lions and lionesses cried. "Yes, the place was discovered by Simba's great-grandfather, Mohatu, in a time of a drought," Mufasa said. "It is a long journey across a desert. So, it should take a couple of hours," Sarabi said. "Have fun," Sarafina said to Nala and Mheetu, smiling.

_A few hours later_

"We made it," Kula said. Everyone was excited, but Mheetu. "Nala is trying to get me to go with some other lioness," he whispered as everyone left to find a spot. He was alone. "Almasi… why," he asked. Almasi saw he through the brush and ran out to him and said, "Mheetu… I've missed so much." Mheetu, shocked said, "You're…. alive!" He went up nuzzled her, saying, "I thought you were dead." "I love you," he said. "I love you, too," she replied licking his face. Almasi laid back on the ground with a seductive look on her face. Mheetu began to stick his erection into her vagina, Almasi gasped in pleasure. "Do want you want me stop," he asked. "No, just push on through…. I can take the pain," she said. He pushed through her hymen and she let out roar of pain. "Just keep going," she said. Slowly, he started to slide in and out and Almasi gasps of pain became moans of pleasure, "Ah…. Oh yeah," she moaned. "Faster, harder…. Oh Mheetu," she moaned. He went in deeper and faster. "YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT," Mheetu roared. "IT IS SO WET… I… CAN'T HOLD… IT," Almasi roared. She hit her climax with full force and her juices went everywhere. Mheetu climaxed soon after, he released his warm cum into her dripping wet pussy. The couple breathed heavy together. "I am forever your mate," she said.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	16. Chapter 16:Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'In Greek, Kadi means 'pure.' In Latin, Danica means 'morning star.'

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Can You Feel the Love Tonight<span>

"Oh Simba," said Nala as she had her orgasm. He took his paw out of her wet pussy. Simba stuck his penis into Nala's vagina and started to move back and fore. Nala felt the pain of her hymen breaking, but she kept her focus on Simba and the pleasure she was receiving from him. She could feel his penis growing larger inside her. He thrusted faster and faster was going in deeper within her. She felt her vagina was throbbing because it was so tight. "MY PUSSY IS SO WET," she moaned. Nala became so horny that she couldn't hold it back anymore, "OH… OH, BY THE KINGS OF THE PAST… I'M GOING TO CUM," she roared. She cumed multiple times and moaned, "That was the best I have… ever had." "Simba…. Cum in me, I've been a bad kitty," she said lustfully. Simba went into her vagina faster and she responded in moans of enjoyment. "Oh yes. Yes! Simba… I need you! I want you," Nala exclaimed. He climaxed into her very tight, dripping wet pussy. Simba licked her and said, "Now… you... can bear… my cubs." "No," she said, "Our cubs."

Makini began to licked Safia's neck and down. Safia began to gasp from enjoyment. Eventually, she reached her most sensitive area and began to lick rapidly. Her gasps became moans of pleasure. Makini stuck her toes inside her vagina as she gave a long moan of pleasure. "Oh yeah, faster… harder!" she exclaimed. She thrusted faster and faster going in deeper each one. "OH YEAH," she moaned. "MY PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND WET!" "OH MAKINI… I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" "OH MY GOSH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" she roared. "I'M ABOUT TO REACH MY CILMAX," Makini exclaimed. "Oh! Oh, that's right, you cum inside me! Rub your pussy against mine you, lioness lover!" The two lionesses climaxed together and cumed all over each other.

Kicho began to lick Kipenzi on her neck and down. She began to gasp from enjoyment. Eventually, he reached her most sensitive area and began to lick rapidly. Her gasps became moans of pleasure. He stuck his penis inside her vagina as she gave a long moan of pleasure. She could feel his penis growing larger inside her. He thrusted faster and faster was going in deeper within her. She felt her vagina was throbbing because it was so tight. "MY PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND WET!" she moaned. Kipenzi felt a rush of pleasure that made her so horny she shouted, "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Her juices came with such force that it covered the ground. "OH MY GOSH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Kipenzi roared. "I'M ABOUT TO REACH MY CILMAX," exclaimed Kicho as he thrusted his penis in further into Kipenzi. She pulled him in even further into her womb to have him release his seeds. He cumed inside her womb and Kipenzi moaned in pleasure. The lion and lioness gasped together in exhaustion.

Sadiki began to licked her neck and down. Kito began to gasp from enjoyment. Eventually, he reached her most sensitive area and began to lick rapidly. Her gasps became moans of pleasure. Sadiki stuck his penis inside her vagina as she gave a long moan of pleasure. "Oh yeah, faster… harder!" she exclaimed. He thrusted faster and faster going in deeper each one. "OH YEAH," she moaned. "MY PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND WET!" "OH SADIKI… I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Kito's juices flew everywhere. "OH MY GOSH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Kito roared. "I'M ABOUT TO REACH MY CILMAX," Sadiki exclaimed. "Oh! Oh, that's right, you cum inside me!" "I want to bear your cubs and give birth to them," she moaned. She had a smile full of pleasure on her face.

After everyone had their fun, it was time to return back to Pride Rock. Mheetu looked at Almasi, "Are you coming back with us," Mheetu asked. "Well, not yet, I have some friends I met here that I want to come with me," she said. "See you back home," he said. "Do not tell anyone what happened tonight," she told him. "Why? Shouldn't they know you are alive," Mheetu said. In the distance, he heard, "Mheetu, where are you." "No, I should tell them myself," Almasi replied. "Ok," he said. When he returned to the group, they started to head out. Nala walked beside her brother and asked, "So, who is your mate?" "Hm," he said. "Well, you obviously didn't choose Tama like I suggested since she mated with Chumvi," she said. "I didn't mate," Mheetu answered. "Why won't you me? Do you think I'm going to judge my younger brother by who he has sex with," she said. "I didn't mate," Mheetu answered again. "Then, explain why you are covered in cum," his older sister replied. Mheetu froze. He forget to clean himself before he came back to the group. "I was having fun by myself," he replied. "You masturbated," she exclaimed. He nodded. "Ew...… gross… keep that private. Don't tell me that," she said disgusted. Nala didn't question him after that for the rest of trip.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle of Pride Rock

Disclaimer: _The Lion King _is property of Disney. However, I do own my original characters of Kicho, Kito, Kipenzi, Almasi, Sadiki, Hatari, Fela, Zina, Makini, Safia, Safina, Danica and Kadi.

In Swahili, Kicho means 'reverent'; Kito means 'a jewel'; Kipenzi means 'darling, favorite, loved one'; Almasi means 'brilliant, diamond'; Sadiki means 'trust, believe'; Hatari means 'danger'; Zina means'a beauty'; Makini means 'calm and serene' and Safina means 'beauty one.' In Nigerian, Fela means 'warlike.' In Arabic, Safia means 'Lion's share, pure, best friend and untroubled.'In Greek, Kadi means 'pure.' In Latin, Danica means 'morning star.'

I was requested to redo this chapter. Hopefully it's better.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Battle of Pride Rock<span>

Soon after Simba and his friends leave, Scar made his move on the rest of the pride. Scar gave the signal to the hyenas to attack, catching Mufasa off guard. In the mist of the battle, the roars and cries of lions and hyenas were muted by the approaching storm. Zira jumped out of hiding and joined the fight. Scar jumped out and attacked Mufasa from behind, the old king dropped to his feet. "Yes, I've won! Now, I am king," Scar roared. The battle stopped, the hyenas and Zira walked back and stood by Scar on right-side of Pride Rock. Sarabi and the rest of the pride walked over and stood by Mufasa's weaken body on the right-side of Pride Rock.

_A few hours later_

Simba and his friends were nearing Pride Rock when they saw it and stopped. They saw Scar, Zira and the hyenas on Pride Rock looking at the rest of the pride with disappointment. "Sarabi," Scar roared. Sarabi walked up to Scar and asked, "What is it, Scar," "Why won't you go hunt," he demanded. "Because you are not the rightful king, Mufasa is and after him is Simba," the old queen answered. "Since Simba is away and Mufasa is in a weaken state that does make me king," Scar hissed. "If you were half the king Mufasa is and Simba will be," she began to say. "I'm ten times the king Mufasa is," he shouted hitting Sarabi in the face and knocking her to the ground. In the crash of thunder and lightning, Simba appeared roaring. Scar backed away from Sarabi. Simba went up to his mother as his friends rejoined the rest of the pride. "Simba, you're back," she said. "I'm home," he said. He turned to face Scar and approached him saying, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Scar begins to walk away from Simba saying, "Must this all end in violence. I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba," the evil king said. "It's not going to work, Scar, I've put it behind me," he said. "But, what about faithful subjects, have they put behind _them_," he said walking up to Simba's mother. "Simba, what is he talking about," Sarabi said. Scar walked back towards his nephew, circling him. "Ah, so you haven't told them your little _secret_," he said continuing to circle him. "Well, now is your chance to them. Tell them, who is responsible for Almasi's _death_," Scar yelled. "I am," Simba said. Everyone's eyes widened. "No," Mufasa said weakly. His mother walked up to him and said, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true." "It's true," he said. "You see, he admits it. Murderer," Scar said as lightning flashed across the sky. "No, it was accident," he responded. "If it weren't for you, Almasi would still be alive. Do you deny it," Scar said circling him. "No," he answered. "Then you're _guilty_," he said. Scar and the hyenas began to move Simba up to the edge of Pride Rock. Simba slipped off the edge of Pride Rock, but held on for his life as lightning struck nearby trees that ignited a fire. "Now this looks familiar…. Where have I seen this before? Ah, I remember, this is just the way your sister looked before she died," the tyrant said grabbing Simba's front paws. "And here's my secret. I killed Almasi," he whispered. "Nooo," Simba said as he jumped off the edge and pinned Scar. "Murderer," he said. "Tell them the truth," he said. "Alright… alright, I _killed_ Almasi," Scar said. Then a voice said, "No!" it was Almasi with Kadi and Danica. "You're alive," said Simba as the hyenas jumped on top of him. Simba fought his way out of the hyenas. The entire pride attacked the hyena pack. Almasi, Danica and Kadi fought with the rest of the pride. "Mother," said Fela. Zira turned to see her daughter running at her. She reacted in time to pin Fela to the ground. "How dare you go against your mother," Zira said. The two lionesses clawed and scratched each other until Fela fell to ground. "Yes! Now that will teach you not to fight with mother," Zira hissed. Nuka went up to Fela to check her. "She's dead," he said. "MOTHER," he roared and jumped at her. Tojo called in his blue birds to help with the attack. Simba saw Scar trying to escape and went after him.

He followed him up to the top of the burning Pride Rock. "Murderer," he said. "Simba, please, I am…. family," Scar pleaded. "You don't deserve to live. You attempted to kill my father twice, my sister once, Mheetu once and me twice," he replied. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't _kill_ your own uncle," Scar asked. "No, I'm not like you," he said. "What want me to do," he asked. "Run away, Scar and never return," Simba answered. Scar begins to walk away; "Yes, of course, your majesty!" Scar kicked some burning embers at Simba, temporary blinding him. Scar attacked Simba's neck, but he knocked him off. Simba and Scar's claws are drawn; they attack each other for several minutes. Scar eventually knocked Simba to the ground. Scar came out of the flames, really to make the final blow, but Simba kicked him off the edge, but Scar holds on his life. "Simba, please, help me," he said. "I beg for your forgiveness," he pleaded. After being helped up, Scar throws Simba off the edge. Simba survived the fall and looked up to see Scar laughing. "Ha hah ha hah ha HA HAH HA," Scar laughed evilly as he was consumed by the flames. The hyenas flee from Pride Rock.

Simba went around from the back of Pride Rock to the front as it began to rain. He nuzzled Nala as he passed her and his mother. He looked at his father and he nodded. As he passed Zazu, the bird said, "Your majesty." He hugged Timon and Pumbaa right before he started his ascension. Rafiki was waiting for Simba at the bottom and used his stick to point to the top of Pride Rock's ledge. "It is time," he said to him. Simba slowly started his way up to top. After reaching it, he looked at the star-lit sky and roared. The rest of the pride joined in, roaring for their new king.

Epilogue

_Several months later_

The animals of the Pride Lands gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock. Simba and Nala stood at the edge of it, staring down the animals. Rafiki came up from behind them and held their new cub in the air. The animals cheered and bowed before the cub. The Circle of Life was complete.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end.<p>

I'm think about making a sequel. Tell me if you think I should.

Please review


End file.
